Transportation through magnetic levitation has been a concept that has been theorized for over a century. However, magnetically levitated vehicles have experienced little incorporation into the transportation industry outside of trains. Maglev trains are becoming more common in parts of Asia, while many new projects are underway to expand the technology to the United States and Europe. A magnetically levitating vehicle of the present invention expands the use of magnetic levitation to personal vehicles. Also, the present invention brings a new aspect to magnetic levitation and propulsion by not requiring its own track, as is the case with maglev trains. Thus, it can directly be incorporated into the existing transportation infrastructure.
In today's world, energy consumption and efficiency is a hotly debated topic. The present invention addresses concerns regarding energy and fossil fuel consumption in the transportation industry. Also, the present invention does not use or contain a combustion engine and is powered solely through electricity. This reduces the impact the present invention has on the environment and is concurrent with the needs of the future.